


My Cousin Penny (From Iceland)

by Sequesters



Category: LazyTown
Genre: GASP, Gen, not a lot but old enough for snapchat and all that, only rated T for language, penny says some bad words, the kids are a bit older in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters
Summary: Stingy receives a series of videos from his very passionate cousin, Penny. Based on the famous My cousin Oskaar video on YouTube.





	My Cousin Penny (From Iceland)

It started off oh-so-innocently.

Stingy was just posting a rundown of his day on Snapchat for all of his loyal subjects-erm, followers, while relaxing at home.

"And then, the mayor told me that my bank vault was FULL!" Stingy told the camera, shaking his head, "Unbelievable! Where am I supposed to store all my extra money, in my POCKETS? As if!"

He let out a little chuckle, and posted it to his story.

-

After posting it(and also finding an old empty piggy bank in his closet), Stingy promptly forgot about that whole issue. A few days had gone by, finding him and the rest of his friends taking a well-deserved lazy break in Pixel's house.  Sprawled along Pixel's bed and couch with their own phones or games, they kept to themselves, occasionally showing each other something especially funny or cool.

It was there that Stingy got a Snapchat notification.  A video, from his Icelandic cousin, Penny.

"That's strange," he murmured, tapping the video to open it up.  "I didn't know she USED Snapchat."

And yet, there she was, cousin Penny with her triple buns and all, standing in the dark and looking intently into the camera.  Her pale skin and blue eyeshadow glowed from the miniscule light of her phone's screen, giving the whole thing a slightly...luminescent and surreal look.

Stingy had a bad feeling about this, which got worse when she suddenly smiled.

"Hi Stingy!! Hi!! In LazyTown!!" she waved, shouting in her accented English over the sound of...waves? Was she outside? "It's Penny here, in ICELAND!" she reminded him, gesturing behind her as if he had forgotten where she lived.

Not that that would give him much information anyway, it was far too dark.

"I saw your Snapchat story the other day," she continued, leaning her face closer to the phone, "It made me REALLY FUCKING ANGRY!!" she screamed, making Stingy drop the phone with a shocked gasp.

That certainly got everyone _else's_ attention as well, they all turned and looked at Stingy as one.

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop in that room, until-

"I just heard a BAD WORD!!" Trixie announced, grinning and running over to Stingy's perch on Pixel's bed. Everyone else, less enthusiastic but just as curious, followed suit and the five of them crowded around Stingy's little phone.

"Watcha watchin' watcha watchin' watcha watchin'??" Trixie asked excitedly, sticking her head over his shoulder.

Stingy took one finger and delicately pushed her forehead back out of his personal space.

"It's just my cousin Penny, she's Snapchatting me," Stingy explained, "She's...mad about something, but I'm not _entirely_ sure what it is yet."

Just then, as if on cue, his phone dinged again.

"Play it play it!" Trixie said, punching Stingy on the arm.

"Trixie, ZIGGY is here!" Stephanie reprimanded, covering his ears.

He squirmed out of her grasp. "Stephanie, I'm friends with Trixie TOO," he said, annoyed. "I already KNOW all the bad words."

"See, he's _fine_ , now c'mon! I wanna know what else she has got to say besides the F-word!" Trixie said impatiently, reaching over Stingy to his squawk of discontent and tapping the screen herself.

"You know, I have to beg for pocket change every day, every day I beg for _hours!"_ Penny whined, "And you! You are COMPLAINING about how you don't have anywhere to PUT all your extra money that won't fit in your pockets!!"

She dedicated the entire next video to reaching down and pulling her pocket inside out, the material for which reached all the way from her waist to her head.

"Woah!!" the kids gasped in collective amazement.

"Is that what _all_ Icelandic pockets are like?" Ziggy asked in awe.

"No," Stingy sighed as his phone dinged again, "Our _grandmother_ makes them like that, just for her."

"Farðu inn-sorry, Stingy," Penny said, brows furrowed in concentration, shoving her enormous pocket back down, "This pocket will not go-"

A silence fell over the room as Penny presumably struggled more with her pocket, off camera, half a world away.  The LazyTown kids were dead quiet, staring at Stingy's phone, waiting with bated breath for another installment.

And yes, Penny did have more to say.

"I have to spend _two hours,_ sometimes, running around town, just _finding_ someone to ask for change!" she stomped her foot indignantly, "And I need money! Nothing is for free around here, Stingy," she said, gravely shaking her head.  "Well, except for free samples at the market, but all they give lately is-it's the-" her face turned thoughtful as the time ran out.

But she was back immediately.

"Lýsi, Stingy, do you know what LÝSI is?" she asked, rhetorically. "Lýsi is the uh, oil from fish!"

The next video had her bringing her face close to the screen again. "I drink fish shits TWO TIMES per day! Because it's free!!"

Stingy dropped his phone again with a startled squeak.

"Don't be such a baby, give me that!" Trixie scolded, grabbing the phone and angling it so everyone could see.

"Stingy, I want you to do something for me," Penny was saying, "I want you to show everybody in your _Ameeeerican_ lazy town some things that I do in my life. Come!" she beckoned to the camera, "I will take you on a journey."

The journey involved a lot of screaming, apparently.

"MAGGI!!! MAGGI MJÓI!!!!"

The kids in LazyTown flinched as she shrilly screeched into the darkness.  The only light in the video, bouncing off of trees and bushes, was coming from presumably her phone's flashlight.  "I'm calling to my friend Maggi," she said, in way of explanation, "Because he has money to give me sometimes."

"Does her friend Maggi live in the WOODS?" asked Stephanie in bewilderment, as Penny continued to push Stingy's phone speakers to their limit.

"Man, your cousin is WEIRD," Pixel commented, in something like awe, "The screaming, the darkness, I half expect BIGFOOT to come strolling out."

Something yellow, blurry, and suspender-clad, sped across the screen.

"I was RIGHT!" Pixel cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"MAGGI!!" Penny yelled excitedly, and gave chase after her cryptid-like friend.

The next video showed Penny, alone.

"Well," she sighed, panting slightly, "Maggi has gotten...away from us, and with him...my chance for getting any money in this afternoon.  But, we can still have a good time, Stingy! Come, I have more to show you!"

"It is winter here, in Iceland," Penny continued, showing them a frozen pond, "And that means that the pond is good for a skate! Let's go!"

The next video was far too jumbly to see what was going on.  There were flashes of blurry snow and ice, but nothing coherent.

"WOOW!! Did you see me? Do you see me doing cool ice skating tricks, Stingy??" she asked, panting frm whatever exertion she was doing.

"I don't see ANYTHING, _why_ is she doing this at night?" Stingy said impatiently, squinting at the screen.

"No, you DON'T see," Penny was saying, stopping to catch her breath, "I don't _own_ ice skates, because...I'm fucking too broke."

Even Stephanie snorted a laugh at that one.

But it was time for her thrilling conclusion, it seemed, as Penny was back to where she started--standing still, yelling into the camera.

"If I could have your money I would RIP it from your tiny pockets and SPEND IT on-uh-" she trailed off and cut to a new video.

" _Never_ would I keep it locked away like a circuits-tiger in a cage, money is meant to be-to be circu-LATE-ed! Into the economy you go!" she made a shoo-ing motion, presumably at Stingy's money.

"Circuits-tiger?" Pixel asked excitedly.

"She probably meant circus tiger," Stingy mused.

"Oh," Pixel said in disappointment, as Trixie played the latest video.

"And so I present the _best solution_ to your problem!" Penny cheered, smiling wide with flushed cheeks from all the physical activity in the cold. "I can be your hero, my dear cousin! Send all of your extra money to me, here to Latabæ, and then you will never ever worry about where to put it ever again!"

Stingy let out a scandalized gasp, grabbing the phone from Trixie and glaring down at it.  "HOW could someone of my OWN flesh and blood say that to me??"

"Think about me, Stingy," she pleaded, eyes wide, as if she could sense how he was reacting.  "Please! Your poor, _penniless_ Penny here in cold, cold Iceland.  Tell your friends!" Or-" she brightened as something occured to her, "I put all these wideos on my story-tell them to add me, @penn_eyrun! Send me something, Stingy's friends! Bye!" she grinned widely again, and waved enthusiastically at the camera as the video ended.

Stingy put the phone down as he and the rest of the kids tried to process what they had all just seen.

"So," Pixel asked tentatively, " _Are_ you going to send her money?"

Stingy gasped, affronted. "NO!" he declared, "This money is still all MINE!!"

"Oh, _you_ do whatever you _want,"_ Trixie said, grabbing her own phone and unlocking it, "I'm adding her on Snapchat right NOW."

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as mostly a complete carbon copy of the oskaar video, but Penny's voice wormed her way through a little upon editing. I had a BLAST writing this, and now want to write Penny more often. She strikes me as the kind of person who will do absolutely anything if you pay her, and also I think she and Trixie would be friends
> 
> I've been making these shitposts to get myself out of a writers block funk, I'm hoping to be back with Billboard shortly. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
